Perfect Little Lines
by SparkedSteel
Summary: 100 drabble project. Multiple pairings, major ones being; RussiaAmerica, SwedenFinland, RussiaLithuania, and a few oddball things. Updated often. Please R&R!
1. Intro For Story

Perfect Little Lines is a 100 Theme Challange I have started, and hope to get finished before I hurt myself. It will be contained within this one fic because I do not feel that putting them in induvidual ones would be very effective.

At this current state, the pairings include:

RussiaAmerica

SwedenFinland

RussiaLithuania

This list will grow as I go along, because I'm a bit of a dork.

In general, everything will be about the T rating. I do not think I'll be writing anything more than that, but I do push the limits of T a bit.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Heal RussiaLithuania

**HEAL**

**Characters:** Russia, Lithuania

**Rating:** K+

* * *

Light filtered into Lithuania's conscious understanding as his mind shifted into proper consciousness again. The light stung his eyes as he opened them.

Groaning a bit, he shifted his head to the side, seeking something to lock his eyes on that wasn't blinding. The first thing he noticed was a large form sleeping, head down, on the edge of the bed that Lithuania seemed to be laying on.

The form shifted a bit and lifted their head.

Russia stared up at Lithuania, purple eyes dulled from sleep.

"M-Mr. Russia!" Lithuania cried out in shock, reeling back a bit in an automatic response. Russia stared for another moment before smiling softly at the Baltic.

"_Privet_, Lithuania," he replied sweetly, the same sticky sweetness that always meant trouble. "You got a bit hurt, _da_. You are staying here to heal."

Lithuania had no memory of what could have landed him in the stale white hospital room. Actually, his entire memory was rather blank from around lunch, but when was that? That day, or even the day before? He was unsure, but he wasn't sure he actually wanted to remember.

"H-heal?" he croaked.

"_Da_~," Russia replied sweetly. "You have fractured some bones. You shall be staying here to heal."

How utterly unreassuring that was. Lithuania really didn't want to know.


	3. Foreign RussiaAmerica

**FOREIGN**

**Characters:** Russia, America

**Rating: **T, for language.

* * *

With a grunt, America could feel the spread of pain seep from the back of his head that had just come into sharp contact with the floor under him.

"Goddamnit, you don't need to be so rough!" he snapped up at the man who had just lowered himself to be at the blonde's level. Russia.

"Oh?" came the response, a faint smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, Russia. I'd have sat the fuck down if you had asked me to," America snapped back as a response. Russia just smiled more and bent over the blonde.

"I suppose I should be more careful, _da_?" he replied.

"Imagine that," was the cool response.

Russia just continued to smirk, way too close to the other male for all comfort reasons.

"Why the fuck are you so close?" America snapped, trying to pull his face back a bit. Russia's face had been only a couple of inches away from his own. Russia seemed to ignore any reaction from the American, however, and had gotten close again, and spoke into his ear. He was speaking, but America didn't quite understand what was being said, though he could guess it was Russian.

With a sharp push, he pulled himself away from the other male.

"HEY! SPEAK ENGLISH, NOT GIBBERISH!" he snapped coldly. The Russian turned his head to the side, a slightly baffled and seemingly innocent look on his face.

"I was only speaking Russ-" he started, but America quickly cut him off.

"YEAH, I KNOW. GIBBERISH!" the American said loudly.

"Do you not speak a foreign language, America?" the Russian asked, a brow raised.

"Of course I don't. Everyone is supposed to speak English like ME, the hero!"

Russia smirked faintly again and just inched closer.


	4. Innocence SwedenFinland

**INNOCENCE**

**Characters:** Sweden, Finland

**Rating:** K

* * *

Sweden watched the small male carefully, watching as Finland flicked through mounds of paperwork.

What an innocent little thing Finland was, he observed.

The smaller male stopped digging, pulled out a pen, and returned to writing fervently on a check that would be headed to America.

Once done, he dropped it into the out tray.

The boy worked so hard, trying to pay back America after the Great War.

Sweden couldn't help the need to hug Finland, and simply wrapped his arms lightly around the smaller male's waist.

His honest and innocent little Finland.


	5. 67 Percent England

**67 PERCENT**

**Characters: **England

**Rating:** T

* * *

England had sat there for too long. He was getting increasingly aggravated with the computer that sat in front of him. 67% it read on the screen.

The little green download bar blinked over and over, indicating that it was loading. 68% it read. How long did that single percent take? 5 minutes, or more even?

England pressed his lips into a fine line and glared at the little bar.

67% it now read. What? Wasn't it more than that, only moments ago? Was this machine kidding?

England threw his fists down onto the keyboard, which in turn leapt a bit from the force of his hands.

The bar blinked, and turned red.

'Error cannot complete download. Restarting.' the screen read.

The screen shut off entirely.

England swore loudly.


	6. Relaxation SwedenFinland

**RELAXATION**

**Characters:** Sweden, Finland, Sealand

**Rating:** K+

* * *

Purple and pink light washed across the deck as the sun slowly drifted down below the horizon. Finland sat nearly perfectly still on the edge of the deck, his legs hanging limply off the edge, only inches above the little yellow flowers that grew in the garden plot below.

He lightly squeezed his hand which had ensnared another hand in its grasp. He looked to his side and smiled softly.

Sweden just smiled, although one could scarcely call it that, back. Finland knew it was a smile. He'd been with Sweden too long to not know. Finland looked out, watching Sealand and Hana-tamago run around near the perimeter of the yard, yelling and barking madly.

"It's nice to relax, isn't it, Su-san?" he asked. Sweden glanced over at the smaller male with the same smile that Finland knew was there.

"Nn," was the response.

Finland just continued to smile.

"Jaa. It's very nice."


End file.
